Will Smith
Willard Christopher Smith Jr. er en amerikansk rapper, skuespiller og filmprodusent. Will Smith ble født i Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, der han også vokste opp. Han fikk kallenavnet "Fresh Prince" allerede på videregående skole. Han ble uteksaminert fra Overbrook High School, og bestemte seg for å hoppe over college og forfølge karrieren hip-pop. Smith begynte i hip-hopduon DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince, med barndomsvennen Jeffrey "DJ Jazzy Jeff" Townes. Duoen var kjent for å sende humoristiske, radio-vennlige sanger som "Parents Just Don't Understand" og "Summertime". Gruppa vant den første Grammy Award som ble delt ut til en hip-hop gruppe i 1988. Smith hadde dårlig økonomi, og ble nesten ødelagt i begynnelsen av 1990-tallet, men NBC signert en kontrakt med ham for en sitcom, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. TV-serien ble vellykket og Smith begynte sin skuespillerkarriere. Selv om Smith spilte en viktig rolle i hans debutfilm The Imposter og spilte i The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air så tok sin skuespillerkarriere tok ikke av før hans rolle i filmen Bad Boys (1995) hvor han spilte mot Martin Lawrence. Når The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air sluttet å gå i 1996, begynte Smith en vellykket solokarriere i musikk mens han spilte i TV-serier og filmer. De to første filmene var virkelig store suksesser; Independence Day (1996) og Men in Black (1997). Filmen fikk mye ros fra kritikerne og Smith fikk et rykte som en pålitelig stjerne som kan spille over aldre, hudfarge og kjønn. Smith hadde en lang liste med hovedrollen i filmer som Enemy of the State, Wild Wild West, I Am Legend, I, Robot og Hitch. Smith ble også nominert til en Oscar for beste skuespiller som Muhammad Ali i Ali i 2001 og i Jakten på lykke (2006). Det er bemerkelsesverdig at nesten alle av disse filmene tjente inn minst 100 millioner dollar i USA. Smith har også gitt ut flere hitsingler, ofte i forbindelse med filmene hans. Hans to første album solgte til platina, men hans tredje var en fiasko i forhold til de to foregående i salgstall. Etter å ha gitt ut et samlealbum som det knapt gjorde noe reklame i det hele tatt så brøt kontrakten med hans plateselskap, Columbia Records. Han signerte en ny kontrakt med Interscope Records og ga ut albumet Lost & Found (2005) som var vellykket. 2. juli 2005 var Smith vert for Live 8-konserten i hjembyen Philadelphia før et stort publikum, og senere sett med DJ Jazzy Jeff. Smith giftet seg med Sheree Zampino i 1992 og ble skilt i 1995. De har en sønn, Willard Christopher III. Smith giftet seg med skuespillerinnen Jada Pinkett i 1997. De har to barn sammen - Jaden Christopher Smith og Willow Camille Reign, født 1998 og 2000. Sammen med sin bror, Harry Smith, eier han Treyball Development Inc., et selskap i Beverly Hills. Smith har også blitt rangert som en av de 40 rikeste personene i Amerika over 40 år av bladet Fortune Magazine. Filmografi 2006 -- Jakten på lykke (produsent, skuespiller: Chris Gardner) 2004 -- Stor ståhai (skuespiller: Oscar) 2004 -- I, Robot (skuepsiller: Del Spooner) 2001 -- Ali (skuespiller: Muhammad Ali) 1997 -- Men in Black (skuespiller: Jay) 1996 -- Independence Day (skuespiller: Captain Steven Hiller) 1993 -- The Imposter (skuespiller: Paul) Oscar ; Nominert : 2006 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Jakten på lykke : 2001 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Ali Smith, Will Smith, Will Smith, Will